The invention is concerned with a device for carrying out cryotherapy on the entire body with a cold treatment gas according to the concept of claim 1.
Aside from the local cryotherapy carried out since a few years ago with a cold treatment gas, e.g. for treatment of rheumatic diseases, a cryotherapy on the entire body is also carried out with some forms of illnesses. Air is hereby cooled in heat exchangers, with the aid of liquid nitrogen, and injected into closed chamber. This chamber or device has walls of insulating material and connections for the supply and removal of the treatment gas. Such a chamber is, for example, disclosed in the Japanese utility patent No. 168 125/81. is concept finds little approval, however, from doctors as well as from patients. the reasons for this are manyfold. The patients object to the lack of direct contact with the doctor since during, treatment, only an indirect contact through speaker arrangements is possible. The strong buildup of fog in the chamber further intensifies this impression of lack of direct contact. Another disadvantage is the undesirable cooling in the area of the head of the patient and around him Aside from this one must, by special means, avoid the inhalation of cold air. Regardless of this, such chambers require a high investment cost. Because of the long buildup time, there is a need for continuous operation, as a result of which relatively high operation costs result. The supervision of the patient during treatment is expensive.